In a Alternate, yet Original timeline
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Basically Prime Kirk arrives in the AOS in 'Into Darkness' with Khan. Instead of dying under the bridge. Okay, why not begin this story? Sometimes, the universe decides to fix its mistakes. Something has to be set right. Even if it was a terrible ending.
1. Fate decided otherwise

Jim had just decloaked the rocket launcher. The delicate bridge was going to tumble underneath his feet, with him possibly along for the ride. He had lots of rides before but this? Hell no. He hadn't been on a falling bridge since his youth-if Spock were here, he would poke in and say there are numerous instances where that did happen but that was relationship wise not literal-for a very long time. Jim was going to die.

Everyone, who he had known, was probably dead or dying.

He was from a era that had since been . . . written down in the record books.

Even if he did live then he would be treated as hero.

Also, wouldn't he age quickly?

Jim hadn't aged quickly once out of the nexus . . . yet.

Then he heard the screech of the metal belonging to the bridge conflicting against the rocks.

Jim did what he necessarily shouldn't do.

 _He froze_.

You know how you see your entire life flash through your eyes as your end is coming?

Pretty much why Jim froze.

Jim _knew_ it was his end.

And then the bridge fell.

He just _knew_.

But maybe Jim was _wrong_ then as he was _half_ of the time.


	2. About to kick off a story

Afterwards, when the entire universe was saved, Picard searched for Kirk.

He searched among the wreckage.

It puzzled the captain.

Admiral James T. Kirk had just vanished.

He couldn't have just _vanished_ in thin air.

"Jean-Luc?" Came Beverly.

"He vanished," Picard said, troubled. Picard looked over toward her direction appearing to be concerned. "Jim is gone."

Beverly raised her eyebrows.

"Gone?" Beverly said, approaching Picard.

"Not dead, but missing." Picard said, straightening up.

"Where was he when you last saw him?" Beverly asked.

"On the bridge," Picard said. "Climbing up."

"He has to be somewhere," Beverly said, now to his side. "A old man his age can't just vanish."

Picard raised a eyebrow.

"What if that is possible?" Picard asked.

"Vanishing into thin air," Beverly said. "That would need to be a spaceship above or some entity like the Q to accomplish that vanishing act."

"I haven't seen Q since last year," Picard said. "How do I tell Ambassador Spock that his friend went missing, _again_?"

Beverly put one hand on his shoulder.

"I know you, Jean-Luc," Beverly said. "And I know you will be able to tell the Ambassador in the best way you can."

Picard felt sure that Admiral Kirk was still alive.

Boy, was he _right_.


	3. Not where he expects

Jim had closed his eyes expecting the inevitable. Only. . . He heard the sounds of silence. He felt . . . fine. . . Unharmed. At ease. Not metal crashing his body, crushing against his chest, piercing straight into his chest, legs being thrown out of commission, and perhaps his back being injured quite badly. All leading to his well deserved death of being the hero. He always thought he would die alone without his best friends around him.

Jim opened his eyes to see a man standing inches away from a blue force-field.

Something did not feel right.

The man had dark hair.

His posture was much like a man on a ticking time bomb standing there awfully still.

"Uh," Jim said. "Hello? Who are you?"

The dark haired man turned around, hands behind his back,and eyes that stared right through him.

"Khan."

Jim could feel his face go pale.

No.

Khan died a very long time ago in part of Spock's sacrifice and dying there fighting against the _Enterprise_!

"Khan Noonien Singh?"

"Yes."

"You don't look like Khan."

Khan frowned.

"I am Khan."

"No, you are not."

"I don't know who you are, but I am Khan."

Jim stood up, his fists clenched, anger coursing through.

"If you are who you say you are . . . ." Jim said. "How many are there of you?"

"Seventy-two." Khan said.

Jim stepped forward with a dark look about his face.

"There used to be ninety of you before," Jim said. "Most of whom deflected because of your ways. Which left you with seventy-two people. Isn't that true?" Khan stared at Jim. "You are the one of the people who has done crimes that left you exiled! EXILED from Earth!"

Khan was speechless.

"You . . . How do you know so much?" Khan asked.

"Let's say I met you before," Jim said. "A very, very long time ago."

Khan raised a eyebrow.

"And what is your name?" Khan asked.

Jim looked over to see a familiar figure along with another figure headed their way.

"I believe you know who I am," Jim said, turning his attention back to Khan. He was guessing, really, one of his strong suits. "It hasn't happened yet, hasn't it?"

"Khan, why is there a person in-" The young man stopped. "The. . . pod. . ."

"Captain?" Spock asked.

Khan turned toward the young man then back to Jim.

"You are . . No, no, no," Khan said. "That is impossible. You are his great grandfather!"

"Nice guess," Jim said. "But I am not."

Khan's skin went cold and the blood circulating in his brain stopped for a moment there. Khan fainted. Jim made the comment, "Why, that never happened the first time around." noting on the reaction. He didn't look quite as young but he still had the aged look of a captain. Captain Kirk had the older counterpart be taken out of the cell. Spock hadn't known or better yet understood who the man was. . . Yet. . . Kirk, however, knew. He just knew. Some of the mind meld Prime Spock had shown him displayed the much older counterpart version of himself.

And now here Jim is in the medical bay.

It was strange.

"Hello, I am your Doctor for the day," McCoy said. "What is your name?"

Jim had wide eyes.

This version of McCoy was far younger than the one he had known on his _Enterprise_.

"He hasn't told you?" Jim asked.

"Told me what?" McCoy said, raising a brow.

"Who I am." Jim said.

"No, he hasn't." McCoy said.

"I should be dead right now." Jim said.

"Just tell me your name." McCoy said.

"Bones," Came Kirk. "This is my long lost grandfather who I am named after."

McCoy turned toward Kirk.

"Jim, I find it hard to believe that you have a long lost grandfather," McCoy said. "Tell me, who is he?"

"You asked," Kirk said. "This is . . . my other self."

McCoy raised a eyebrow.

"Jim, other self, really?" McCoy said. "Just tell me."

"It is true," Jim said. "I am a much older version of your captain. . . And I don't remember having bright blue eyes. I am one hundred forty-eight years old."

McCoy looked back and forth.

"I see the resemblance now," McCoy said. ". . . But you look like you are sixty not a hundred forty-eight years old."

"What can I say?" Jim said. "Been inside the nexus."

"What is the nexus?" Kirk asked.

"Somewhere you do not want to be," Jim said. "Even as pleasurable as it is. . . Say, you act like you've seen me before, mind telling me what is going on?"


	4. Why, that was weird

They called Sick Bay just Med bay (Or Medical Bay) not sick bay. Which was strange to say for the least. The biobeds were different. So very different. There were rows of somewhat curly like bed chair beds with a blanket at the foot and a screen connected to another machine that was part of a light fixture. Jim noticed the screen divided into four sections. It reminded him strikingly of the 20th century, one that he last visited a long, long time ago. Across from Jim was a empty chair. Normally Sickbay, in his universe, was far less. . . advanced. His sickbay had two rooms; one for the head office for McCoy and the second for the unfortunate patients who landed in his care. There were other private bio rooms back on his old Enterprise.

The one he missed like an old friend.

2370, who knew his life would change?

So would Spock, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, and . . . McCoy.

Funny how their lives changed dramatically after the Enterprise but still kept in touch.

Before . . . Jim got stuck in the Nexus.

"So Spock changed the timeline, basically?" Jim asked.

Kirk nodded.

"About it." Kirk said.

"Did outer space affect your eyes during your birth in some ridiculous way?" Jim asked.

Kirk had a small smile shaking his hand.

"No, it didn't," Kirk said. "I was born prematurely."

If only George Kirk lived.

Kirk would have had a excellent father!

If only Nero didn't swear vengeance over Spock.

"Say it all you want," Jim said. "But I believe the stars had some hand in those bright eyes."

McCoy came back with a flash light like device that was small but portable.

"Captain, he needs a checkup." McCoy said.

Typical McCoy.

He was still Bones, and all.

"I will tell Old Spock that you are here on a convenient time," Kirk said. ". . .What should I call you?"

"Jim," Jim said. "Just Jim. I prefer being called that by my friends."

Kirk had a short nod then he left the med bay with hands to his side. He had already told Kirk and McCoy that at the time he appeared, he was going to die. A very painful death might Jim have noted if not for that random act of miracle. Spock once talked about the telepathic bond they had when Jim had been inside the body of a woman. Claiming he would know if it were Jim mostly because of their connection. They had been around each other for years so that allowed their psychic connection to develop, harden,break, develop, and harden. When Spock died, Jim felt a broken psychic connection and the emptiness of death of another person close to him. Jim hadn't expected to feel the repercussions of Spock's death. Nor had he expected to one day blurt out on a mission, " _Spock, it's always been you, you know it's always been you. Say you love me too._ " when arguing about something Jim couldn't remember. Wait, he did remember one thing! Spock staying on a planet that featured pink-purple humanoid beings that were recently learning to control their emotions and develop their warp drive further. They reminded Jim of the adolescent version of Vulcans even though they lacked pointy ears and the discipline. How did they remind him of Vulcans? Their eyebrows. They were not related in any way to the Vulcan, just a fluke in their nature as Spock would say.

Jim remembered the reply, " _Captain, it seems you have been emotionally compromised. Are you unwell_?"

And his reply was, " _I believe I am compromised. But Spock, you are_ **not** _staying here._ "

McCoy flashed the light in Jim's eyes.

"Now, tell me, how is your hearing?" McCoy asked.

"Excellent." Jim said.

McCoy lowered the light.

"Really." McCoy said.

"My hearing has been not the best when it comes to evil machine war lord rambling except when it comes to a few keywords." Jim had noted.

"Such as?" McCoy asked.

"Death, slaves, lack of freedom, invalid, _Enterprise_ , Spock, Captain Kirk," Jim said. "Doctor McCoy, Scotty . . ." The look on McCoy's face changed. "I can go on if you like."

When Spock had come back to life, Jim remembered a unusual feeling tingling through his skin. It was like someone was over his shoulder but no one was. Jim felt like he was being watched. Jim could feel that . . .In a way. . .Spock was still around. That he was back. The broken psychic connection had all but faded. It then made sense why it stopped hurting Jim when it occurred that McCoy held Spock's Katra. His soul so to speak. It had recently awaken and taken control of McCoy. Jim could feel so many questions in his mind even though he did not have them at the time. Questions that were not his. These questions were connected to one singular emotion. It was the emotion of confusion. Emotion that wasn't his. When Spock was brought back into his body the psychic connection repaired itself. McCoy was pleased to say for the least having just one soul in his earthly body.

"Don't." McCoy said.

Don't as in: _don't spoil what we could come across, please_.

One word and Jim got the message.

"Tell me, what is the Nexus like?" McCoy asked, curious.

"Like . . . Like a extended shore leave," Jim said. "Even though your aging is stopped. Years pass. People you knew die. You get to relieve moments in time and they are not real. None of it is . . . real." He looked down toward his sixty year old hands covered in wrinkles. He could see the veins among the wrinkles on his large hands. They were the hands of a aged, very old captain-turned-admiral. "I am surprised I haven't been aging."

The Nexus reminded Jim of the Shore Leave Planet and of the time he was rapidly aging. But he hadn't rapidly aged to a sixty year old at that rapidly aging occurring; instead his hair only became gray, wrinkles appeared on his youthful face, and his young body model hadn't changed. Rapid aging wasn't natural, period. How did it remind Jim of the time he rapidly aged? It was because of how the Nexus neglected to allow his aging. He probably would be skin and bone by now if it _had_ allowed Jim to age.

So boy was Jim glad to age natural and see for himself how he looked at his present age when he grew older.

It made Jim appreciate the natural aging process a little bit more.

And appreciate how the Nexus left him appearing to be sixty years old!


	5. 404 error in telepathic connection

When McCoy had left, Jim thought. . . and thought. But mostly to attempt a form of contact through telepathy to Spock. Well, the times he had attempted were earned with, " _Captain, why do you look like you are relieving yourself_?" when Spock finally found him. But instead of appearing that way he was staring out into no where appearing as though he was deep in thought. He had enough practice to appear dozed off into the twilight zone that he didn't appear to be trying to be pooping. Speaking of which he does need to find a toilet around here.

 _Spock, Spock, Spoooock_. _Spoook Spock Spock. Spook. Spooky. Spock. Spock. Spock. Spock._

Jim heard a hollow sound meet back.

Hollow.

An echo of his own 'knock' which meant someone was blocking his very attempts.

Eureka!

HE FINALLY DID IT!

Decades and decades after trying he _finally_ got a response.

Oh and he has to go use the men's room.

The success was so exciting he had to visit the bathroom.

"Miss," Jim asked a nurse. "Where is the men's room?"

* * *

New Vulcan.

The new home planet of Vulcans.

The second great planet of the Vulcans.

 _Spock._

Old Spock was meditating.

 _Spock._

Old Spock opened one eye.

Nobody was there.

Old Spock closed his eye again, clearing his mind, coming back into his meditation.

 _Spoooock_.

Old Spock opened his eyes frowning.

 _Spoook_

There wasn't a person around except for him.

Why was he hearing this familiar voice?

He had long thought this person was dead. . . A long time ago. He had to be dead. A old friend, lost, not once but twice.

 _Spock Spock. Spook. Spooky._

Former Captain of the _USS Enterprise_ , James T Kirk, was making himself known from beyond the grave. It was illogical to feel annoyed toward the dead. Why bother communicating right now? Spock ignored the constant reminders of a era bygone. A era that had seemingly went away ninety plus years ago. All he had left of his human friends were memories. Some-one deliberately was mimicking the voice of someone he considered dead. But being called Spook? Offensive. And Spooky was rather offensive, too. He wasn't spooky. Nor did he get spooked often. In fact he almost never got scared except for that one time he came across the blue eyed James T. Kirk.

 _Spock._

This was getting annoying.

 _Spock._

Very annoying.

 _Spock._

Who was attempting to bring out his already grieven state for a old friend?

 _Spock._

It was illogical to be annoyed.

With his aged mind tuning, Spock proceeded to make a annoying sound back. A replay of a sound really. One that he heard on a planet with metal that was hollow not hard and sturdy. It was quite the discovery. So long ago. He remembered this particular unusually discovery with Jim and McCoy. He had this sound kept in the many vaults concealed in his memory. This planet? Kraven Two. Jim jokingly called it the planet of 'craving' when they were exploring it because of the numerous food related items that he and many would normally crave on a feast. They were so real. It was a machine's doing they later found out.

Three knocks.

The voice stopped.

Picard had once voiced a theory to Spock that Jim had indeed survived and was taken somewhere else.

If he were taken somewhere else, Jim would already be finding his way back.

It was illogical to encounter the emotion of glee in his mind.

It wasn't Spock's glee.

It wasn't coming from Spock.

Then . . . who's glee was it from?

"Odd. . ." Spock said.

Spock went back into his meditation.


	6. Shock of it all

"Mr Spock." Young Spock said.

Earlier Spock of the ingenious universe, the Alternate Original universe, had arranged for a communication. This had been ideally about . . . Maybe one hour after that random calling in his mind. It was exactly one hour and thirty-five minutes and two seconds since that unexpected mind calling. He hadn't heard from it since. Of course, Old Spock did miss Jim and his numerous human friends but mostly Jim. God, did Old Spock miss him.

"Mr Spock." Old Spock said.

There was no sign of the blue eyed Captain Kirk.

"We have someone you may be acquainted to," Young Spock said. "It is about the captain. Your captain."

Old Spock stared quite blankly at Young Spock.

"May I ask: how?" Old Spock asked.

"As it stands, he was randomly brought into the ship in the brig." Young Spock said.

The idea of Jim landing in the brig was a amusing one.

Getting Jim into a brig would be close to impossible as he would cleverly get out of there with the help of someone nearby possibly being . . . . Spock. But depending on the situation it could be other people close by for a visit depending on the situation. It would be normally impossible for Jim to get in there in his universe except if he had switched mind places with other people/been replicated to a android/ and been impersonated. That was one of many possibilities but being there in the cell aboard the Enterprise warranted questions. Why? Why in a cell? Why not in the transporter, why not in the bridge, why not at engineering, why not in the captain's cabin where he could possibly throw the blue eyed Kirk off guard?

Old Spocked wished no ill will but there were more convenient places to appear.

"Things do not randomly happen." Old Spock said.

Young Spock nodded.

"Precisely, do you know any entity capable of doing that?" Young Spock asked.

"One." Old Spock said.

Young Spock raised a eyebrow.

"One?" Young Spock asked.

"His name was Trelane." Young Spock lowered his eyebrow. "Trelane of Gothos. . ." Old Spock said. "Though I suspect he is from a entirely different . . . realm so to speak, you may come across him. He was a former general, now retired, but prefers to call himself the squire of Gothos."

"Fascinating." Young Spock said.

"And I suspect there is more than one news you have called me for." Old Spock said.

Young Spock, if anything, nodded.

"In your travels, did you ever encounter a man named Khan?" Young Spock asked.

It then occurred to Old Spock that _his_ Jim may have appeared in a cell with Khan. Did Khan look any different from the Khan Old Spock had known? Jim did not like Khan, period. That much Spock knew about the relationship between Jim and Khan. It made Old Spock wonder if Jim spilled his rage on the superhuman being. At least the one who hadn't become enemies with this Kirk, _yet_.

"As you know, I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk and yours alone," Old Spock said. "That being said, Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced. He is brilliant, ruthless and he will not hesitate to kill every single one of you."

"Did you defeat him?" Young Spock asked.

"At great cost, yes." Old Spock said.

Young Spock appeared to be curious with a pause somewhat tilting his head.

"How?" Young Spock asked, curiously.

If his Jim had repeatedly called his name through a mind contact channel . . . Then their telepathic connection is definitely back in order, operating, and very, _very_ hard. It was very remarkable that it had survived in all of time and space, but mostly the wrath of time. It should be a feat in the record books of Vulcan. Well, there is such legend like this happening to two Vulcan lovers. And another of two Vulcans who were brothers even if they were not biologically but the point is they were reunited together even after being separated through the most impressive tragic circumstance. _T'hy'la_ : a lover, friend, brother. Opposite of _P'hy'la_. _P'hy'la_ : lover, friend, sister. These are the kind of strong (and mental) soul binding relationships that Vulcans cherish. So Old Spock did what was considered 'natural' in light of this situation. What did Old Spock _do_? He did what his Jim had done earlier.

Old Spock called back.

 _Jim_.

And as Old Spock explained, he could feel a unnatural form of glee meeting the reply.

And certain excitement that wasn't his.


	7. Comfortable in another quarters

Jim had been sipping a smoothie sitting on a couch with his right elbow on the arm rest.

 _Jim_.

Jim stopped sipping the smoothie. Unlike most people who would shrug it off and say they are imaging things or disregard it as the effect of a brain freeze resulting from drinking too many smoothies. It was glee. It was excitement! Jim KNEW for a fact he wasn't imaging it. For decades he had been trying to make contact through Spock through telepathy. It all began one day when their looks didn't quite cut it nor did knowing each other to the full extent of their capabilities. Fortunately that was when a slug like race called The Lugs landed into the transporter, leaving slime, toppled down security officers and assimilated them into ugly human like slugs. It was like they were stuck in a bad horror film from the era where there was black and white color. A bad sci-fi movie. It almost got Spock! HIS SPOCK. And McCoy. And Sulu. And Uhura. And the rest of the senior officers normally on the bridge.

That occurrence frightened Jim.

Though the ones mid way in the transformation were cured when Spock and McCoy discovered a antidote.

The ones who had been assimilated were turned into Lugs.

They were roughly the size of a very tall dog known as the Great Dane.

That moment in time when Jim actively started to attempt telepathically communicating with Spock was when he was surrounded by Lugs (He was also in the middle of transformation when the cure was made) in his cabin. Cornered right into the corner of his room. When they started assimilating him, Jim didn't know what he did afterwards but he did remember waking up on a biobed with a grinning McCoy. Jim recalled raising a brow at the older man.

" _What's up, McCoy?" Jim asked. "Did you see a comet ride a Romulan shuttle?"_

 _That didn't seem to sour McCoy's mood._

 _"You've been out for a entire week, Jim," McCoy said. "I find it funny that you were going after Spock instead of some random person, well, at least he was able to administer the dose."_

 _"How did he know?" Jim asked._

 _"He told me you had a bracelet with beads that spelled your name," McCoy said. "Which you still have on, I assume it must be from the children of Visicus."_

 _"Yes," Jim said, looking down toward his intact bracelet. He looked back up toward McCoy "It was."_

 _"And by the way, I highly recommend you don't move your legs until another hour." McCoy said._

 _Jim frowned._

 _"Why?" Jim asked._

 _"Because that would make irreparable damage far as I am concerned." McCoy said._

 _"And how's Spock been?" Jim asked._

 _"He's been fine," McCoy said, with a gesture of his hand. "Just won't tell me what you were saying."_

 _"I was. . .speaking?" Jim asked, startled._

 _It made Jim shudder at the image of his Lug-self speaking (who probably would have looked hideous) covered in dark slime and his physical body features distorted that they didn't seem human. Terrifying, really. But yet, Spock was able to recognize Jim. Able to administer the cure onto his captain. Spock, had in fact, one time attempted to teach Jim to speak his name in Vulcan when they were in a secluded room on another planet that they broke some 'sacred rule' which wasn't much of a rule because it wasn't even sacred in the first place!_

 _McCoy nodded._

 _"Yes, you were," McCoy said. "It was mostly gibberish but . . . I swear some of it sounded like a Vulcan name," McCoy waved his hand. "One of those complicated versions of Vulcan names."_

 _Oh. Oh!_

 _That was how Spock knew._

 _"Do you how to speak Vulcan, Jim?" McCoy asked._

 _"No." Jim lied._

 _McCoy glared at Jim, as though he could tell the young captain was lying._

 _"Jim." McCoy said._

 _"Maybe a little," Jim said. "I can't say it right."_

Then Jim was snapped out of the memory back into reality at the mention of his name from his mind.

 ** _I missed you, Jim._**

Jim's heart leaped at the sound of Spock.

 ** _Spock!_**

The familiar older and most of the time precise voice, one of many voices Jim had missed in the Nexus.

 ** _Where have you been?_**

Jim took a sip of his smoothie.

As typical, the second reply would be straight forward from Spock.

Talking with Spock might actually help in making sense of this strange situation.


	8. vengeance

"And I will take insurance with my family," Khan had replied. "After all, for all I know, you might actually be plotting something else."

"With all due respect," Younger Spock said. "I am not."

Old Spock was one hundred fifty-nine years old.

And Kirk had been apparently 'dead' for ninety-five years.

Ninety-five years.

Spock revealed that Scotty was found, only after being stuck in a transporter for so long and was rescued by the _Enterprise D._ Getting stuck in a transporter? Oh preserved well in time by his own pattern, Jim had to envy Scotty for that. Jim could feel guilt that was not his own coursing through but it was faint, unbelievably faint. It must be the guilt from not saving Romulus 1 that Kirk had cared to mention. Also noting that Kirk had talked about there a mind meld shared between him and Old Spock to convince him that he was telling the truth and how some of Old Spock's past experiences leaked through into Kirk's mind.

Jim looked down toward the hand holding the empty smoothie cup.

What was that glowing yellow circular stuff swirling above his arm and his legs and his feet and his hand?

Jim let go of the smoothie cup.

 _Jim, what is wrong?_ Old Spock asked _._

Jim squinted at the actively moving glowing stuff.

 _Yellow glowing stuff, like neon lights except they are not, what is that?_ Surely Spock knew what it was.

 _Jim, you are being beamed_. It was the matter of fact tone he had missed.

 _I am . . . what?_ Jim asked.

Jim would know if he was being beamed.

Beaming had a usual melody to it and he would be able to see his hands changing colors not this!

Then again he was in a Alternate Universe.

 _Logically you are beaming beamed to another ship headed straight to Vulcan._ Old Spock replied.

This was puzzling.

 _But I am not in the transport room. I am in the Guest Assigned Quarters._ Jim replied.

Jim found his surroundings changed before his eyes into a gray hall.

Their psychic connection had ended from there.

Much like shut off to be precise.

Whatever he was in trembled violently. Jim fell to the other side of the wide-ass-hall crashing apparently against a body. Where the hell was he? Jim managed to set himself up noticing on the floor were several dead bodies. He knew they were dead because they were not moving not making a peep. They did not seem to be breathing. As his McCoy would have said, " _They're dead. All dead._ " Jim shuddered at the thought of who ever could have done this. Clearly someone had twisted their necks marine style. Jim saw a door right ahead. With each step, he went over the backs of the dead. Let Jim be damned for being at least curious what was behind the door.

The door opened revealing a damaged bridge that was oval shaped and had one chair in the middle.

Jim saw a crushed head to a body laid on the floor that was beyond recognition.

It was the most horrifying image Jim had ever seen.

Jim saw several dead bodies.

He looked straight up to see on the view screen a . . . There was no mistake. . . The _Enterprise_.

The _Enterprise_ . . . oh god. . . she looked so beautiful.

Jim knew it was her!

The design had been altered but he didn't need to see the name on the saucer section. The boosters at the end appeared so different from the pill shaped boosters because these resembled cannons worn by living machines Jim had come across during one of his voyages aboard the _Enterprise_. The saucer section was wider than it as before revealing different layers of metal and underneath there was not a yellow light. In fact it lacked one. The lower section that resembled a spinning yellow wheel was now a center blue area. The lower section of the ship was where the engines were placed so hopefully that isn't different.

"NooooooOOOooooooo!" Jim heard a shriek. "I will make you pay!"

Khan got himself upright then began to press on the screen of a console that was nothing like any he had seen. The technology here was . . advanced. Screens, big red buttons, the appearance of the Star ships, and out of place Jim felt. It made Jim feel older then he was. It made Jim feel like he was decades if not hundreds of years old. He saw the _Enterprise_ be attacked. She started to fall down toward the planet Earth. The power in the ship had gone out-Wait, this reminded him of the time the _Enterprise_ was on the attack with Khan. The one that risked his best friend-Oh no. Not again. If he was right then young Kirk of this universe would be outraged. Were the events in time being accelerated due to Old Spock's interference?

Khan turned his head toward Jim.

"You." Khan said, now standing up.

Screw staying around! Khan looked very pissed off. There was one thing Jim learned in his days of being a Star Fleet officer. Never piss off a superhuman being. You just could lose someone close, _very_ close. The anger that was on this Khan's unfamiliar face was familiar. He had seen this rage a decade ago. The anger he had seen on Khan's face when he came across him decades later in his timeline due to living on a planet much like Australia. Jim hadn't counted on the ear worms.

 _No one did_.

"If I can't destroy the _Enterprise_ then I will kill Captain Kirk." Khan said, his voice embroiled in rage.

"Admiral now, _former_ captain," Jim said. "Catch you later."

One of the many activities he did as a captain (And as a admiral) was a lot of running.

Never underestimate Admiral James T Kirk.


	9. Old man can out run

Instead of going down in the direction Jim came from, he went down the other hall path. He went behind a wall corner, panting, expecting for Khan to be on his tail. He looked over to see that Khan was in the middle of running, slowly, as though he was frozen in time but he was still moving. It reminded Jim of the time he was slowed down in time by Scalosian.

"Hello, old opponent."

It was a familiar voice.

Familiar but still youthful unlike Jim is.

One that he hadn't heard in decades.

"You!" Jim said, turning his head in the direction of the voice. "Who are you?"

The man was leaning against the wall with dark curly hair, was in a 20th century attire (which was new because last time he was in 18th century attire last he had seen), and had a walking stick propped against the wall.

"You know me."

"No, I do not."

"Captain Kirk, that is insulting! Forgetting your playmate?"

"Who the hell are you?"

The man stared at him for a good while.

"Gothos, remember?" The man asked.

 _Well, that is a odd name_ , Jim thought.

"Your name is Gothos. . ." Jim said.

The man's eyes widened.

"No,no,no!" The man said, shaking his hand.

"Then what is it?" Jim asked.

The man lowered his free hand.

"Remember the planet Gothos?" The man asked.

Jim paused.

"No," Jim said, with a shrug. "Not really."

The man had a look of pity.

"Must I give you the memory, captain?" The man asked.

"I have no idea who you are and you are most certainly unable to do that. That is impossible. No one can give others memories except if they are shown like in a mind meld," Jim explained. "And please, I am a admiral, not a captain."

"Fine, admiral. . . " The man frowned. "Not like I have all day."

The man waved his hand.

"Done."

The memories came flooding back.

"Trelane." Jim said.

Trelane nodded.

"Uh huh." Trelane said.

"Did you send me here?" Jim asked.

"Why no!" Trelane said, as though he had been insulted. "That was the universe's doing! I am just a dweller in it like you, Admiral."

"And why are you here?" Jim asked.

"Khan is crashing the ship toward Star Fleet HQ. I can't interfere. You can!" Trelane waved his hand making a hair razor appear in Jim's free right hand. "I have my own prime directives."

Jim was skeptical.

"And how can I trust you?" Jim asked.

Trelane leaned forward using his walking stick.

"You can't. You have five minutes to run back in the direction of the bridge or to die by the hands of Khan," Trelane said. "I trust you can use that hair razor wisely."

Jim narrowed his eyes.

Perhaps now, Jim could get the answer.

"What are you?" Jim asked.

Trelane grinned.

"That?" Trelane said. "That would be telling, Admiral."

Trelane waved his hand and he vanished in a flair of white unlike how he only vanished in thin air without it in the original timeline.


	10. Infraction on ones hair

Jim looked over to see that Khan was still in the middle of running.

His hair was slick back, not moving a smudge, almost like it were frozen in time with him.

It then occurred to Jim that since this Khan isn't the one he had known, he can freely shave off some of Khan's hair! Now, he wouldn't have done that to a man who prided himself in honor and respect with his peers. But this man is very different. He didn't have those strong muscles, hair up in a pony tail, or the looks of a warrior that he knew from his Khan. _I am going to hate myself for this for vandalizing Khan,_ Jim thought, _well not really_.

Jim came to Khan's side, pressed a button, and went through Khan's hair purposely shaving it off.

Jim stepped back to admire his work.

This Khan was officially a different and entirely new person with that mohawk.

 _Now it is my time to run_ , Jim thought.

Jim dropped the hair razor machine to the ground.

Jim ran back in the direction he was coming from then went into the bridge now noticing there was no bodies. Instead, what he did see, was a corner where there were plenty of bodies piled up. Jim shuddered then got his bearings together. He went over to the console then began searching for the navigational sequences or whatever the hell it was. If only his Chekov was here . . . He could have had a good idea how to use them or if the Chekov of this universe were here to give Jim a hand. Eventually Jim found the navigational settings.

Time resumed.

"Destination?" The computer asked.

"North Pacific Ocean!" Jim shouted. He then did his best impression of his other younger self, "Acting Captain James T. Kirk! Lock navigational changes,disallow if any navigational changes at all after mine."

"Command accepted." The computer said.

 _Woah, that easy?,_ Jim thought, _I should do this more often_.

Jim heard the door open.

Jim looked over his shoulder to see that Khan was coming closer.

Khan was frozen in time, again, for the second or third time.

"You are so slow,Superman." Jim said.

Jim went past Khan then went in the opposite direction he had been going originally. He had to find a escape pod or somewhere to stick around the starship went plunging to Earth. This ship was plunging right toward Earth. He came across the body of a man holding a phaser in one hand apparently he had been beaten to death due to his lack of breath and the bruises on his exposed skin. Jim picked up the phaser. He had a feeling that if he were to come across Khan then he really might need this for his own sake. The view screen had displayed Earth coming closer and closer. He came directly into the scuba diving room. Keyword: scuba diving room. Jim's eyes brightened. This was able to adjust to the wearers weight, body, and mass all with one hand print. It even had the label of 'automatic body adjustment' on the back including a phaser holster which was pretty handy.

It fit him like a glove.

Thank god for advanced technology.

If anything, he had to start 'logically' from the shuttle bay since that is where the most damage was and it would be falling quickly but it was his exit out. He was good at swimming young or old. The water crashed into the shuttle bay. Time had apparently resumed. Jim swam out of the gigantic starship so fast he might have beaten a young athletic swimmer competing for a golden medal. Apparently there were some men who hadn't died during the attack launched by Khan.

People were appearing in the water and started to pump themselves up.

Like ants they started appearing one by one.

Jim swam to the top to the free sweet air.

Narrowing escaping is quickly becoming a hobby. Now, Jim had no idea if the Transporter room was vastly different and so was the consoles. He didn't want to find out. If he wasted a single precious minute staying in there and risked beaming right below the crashing starship then Jim would be a dead man. He turned in the direction of a rocky shore. Safe. He was safe!

For now.

Jim had to focus on getting to shore.


	11. Differences between you and I

Jim got to the shore line.

He took off the swimming gear into his remarkably clean civilian attire that the Enterprise happened to have. He put the suit under a pile of rocks. He saw a sign reading 'shoreline of California rocky beach'. _Since when did California get a rocky beach?_ , Jim thought. He saw there being the shapes of rocks sticking out almost in the shape of a boulders. He saw there being mostly running into the distance while some of them slipped and fell. It was like they were sloppy roof hoppers. He had one hand on his phaser feeling the hair on the back of his neck go up. The only time he felt that was when he was going to be ambushed. Ambushed. Of all his years in Star Fleet that was one of the natural instincts he was left: grabbing onto his phaser.

Jim turned around then aimed it at the one standing behind him.

It was Khan with a flat wet hair due straight in the dead middle embroiled in rage.

Rage that Jim once himself had after the death of his son.

"Kill me, get it over with," Khan said. "I have no one."

Jim lowered the phaser.

"I could kill you right now," Jim said. "But I am not."

"Why not?" Khan asked, outraged.

"The difference between you and I is that I am merciful," Jim said. "And I am going to let you feel the wrath of my other self." Jim dropped the phaser, stepped on it, broke it into pieces, and smashed into pieces once more using his shoe. Jim stepped back from the mess of wires, liquid, and cracked metal. "I have learned one thing," He held up his index finger. "One very important thing about hate," He lowered his hand down. "Is that hate get you _no where_."

Jim stepped back, putting both hands into his pockets.

"If I were you. . . " Jim said. "I would start running."

Khan looked up to see the Enterprise coming from the clouds then he looked in the direction of Jim.

"This is not over." Khan said, remarkably dry for his condition.

"As a friend of mine once said, 'Technically, it is not.' a long time ago." Jim said.

And with that Jim watched Khan run fast, very fast for a superhuman.

Now, time would only tell if the _Enterprise_ noticed Admiral James T. Kirk was on the surface and not in the guest assigned quarters.

So Jim started to time them.

It wasn't too soon that a younger Spock appeared and ran after the superhuman man who was now in the fog.

Jim whistled and waited patiently.

His pattern and energy might be very similar to his other self so it would get on the radar of the _Enterprise_ , shortly.


	12. Refusal to believe it is meant

**. . Three days later. . .**

"I strictly advise you do not attempt to leave the ship without authorization until we get to New Vulcan." Young Spock said.

And Jim didn't like this version of Spock, already.

Also, Jim had overheard that woman telling young Spock that taking him was possibly that insurance that Khan meant.

"I never left intentionally," Jim said. "Why are you in a rotten mood?"

"If I were in a mood then I would be human but I am not and I am a Vulcan, Vulcans do not feel." Young Spock said.

Jim stared at young Spock.

"Let me guess. . ." Jim lowered his voice. "Instead of you, it was . . . me."

"I do not understand." Young Spock said, obviously confused.

Jim lowered his head down.

"I nearly lost my best friend that day," Jim said. "Due to Khan. But my friend came back. That's all that mattered to me, him being alive not dead, and he made quite the officer. Since it has already happened . . . It was you," Jim raised his head back up. "Spock, you were the one who died that day saving the ship and all those souls aboard. But since other me . . . has no idea about Katra . . Then I guess this universe can do with two Spocks and one Jim."

"How did he come back to life?" Young Spock said.

"His body." Jim said.

"His. . . body?" Young Spock asked, raising that familiar eyebrow.

"The Garden of eve turned into a planet of rapid acceleration. It affected his body and brought him back. It was due to the works of science that it was possible," Jim said. "As I am fully aware that I am obligated not to forewarn you of any future events and stay out of the timestream."

"You have been through this before, haven't you?" Young Spock asked.

"Four." Jim said.

Accidentally being slung back in time, researching back in time, going into the guardian of forever, and then going back in time to save the whales.

"You. . . time traveled. . ." Young Spock said, in disbelief.

"While following the Prime Directive, why yes," Jim said. "We did. Good luck finding a new science officer and first officer."

Young Spock felt obligated to take Jim directly to New Vulcan. He was taking a small starship called the _Clasterdash_ there through a favor he owed to someone from transport. He was captaining his own ship with some of the people from the _Enterprise_. The _Enterprise_ had been heavily damaged to the point that a whole year would be necessary for the repairs of the starship. Soon afterwards young Spock left the small quarters for the bridge. It was going to take a couple days due to the old styled engines that were likely a couple decades old. This small starship was barely ever used.

"Hello there!" Came a voice on the screen. It belonged to a middle aged man with curly red hair, big pair of glasses, freckles, and a pair of gray eyes. "How can I help you?"

"I am Jim Hook Kirk," Jim said. "Is the body of James T. Kirk in the morgue?"

"Why yes it is."

"Just making sure."

"Why did you call me?"

"This man is not supposed to be dead."

"So is everyone."

"No, I mean,really, This man is supposed to be alive and well. Not dead."

"So?"

"The universe can't have its Kirk dead for long. I mean, it couldn't stand Spock being dead for all but . . . a couple days!"

"But Spock is still alive."

"I am talking about another guy named Spock,and I am going to find a way to bring that hot rod back to life."

Because James T. Kirk doesn't get cut down as a young man leaving a possibly bright and historic future ahead.

No Kirk.

No alliance with the Klingons.

No Kirk.

Spock would find it difficult to trust a captain with a mission to bring the Klingons into the Federation after the death of his very first captain.

No Kirk.

No whales being saved smoothly (and if it happen in this universe Spock likely would have a love triangle going with this woman named Nyota and any other marine biologist).

No Kirk.

No Spock's brain being rescued stubbornly.

No Kirk.

That's the part that stood out: _No Kirk_.

"Well, you can't bring the dead back."

Jim frowned.

"Watch me," Jim said. "End communication."

Jim had to figure out a way to bring young James T. Kirk to life.

A miracle.

That's what Jim needed.


	13. Miracle on a platter

"Tell me," McCoy said. "In your universe did Khan have the ability to bring others back to life?"

"He took lives away," Jim grumbled. "Rather cruelly."

"His blood." McCoy said.

"What about his blood?" Jim asked.

"It has regenerative properties." McCoy said.

Jim was stunned to say for the least.

"But. . . That. . . That. . ." Jim said.

"Never happened." McCoy finished.

"It did not," Jim said. "Have you told the captain?"

"I have but Spock says he has been dead for too long. It is medically possible for someone dead for a long period of time . . There could be consequences for his return!" McCoy said. "Memory damage, amnesia,and a period of uncertainty."

The miracle.

That _miracle_.

That miracle Jim needed.

"Did he sign ' _do not bring back to life_ ' orders?" Jim asked.

McCoy shook his head.

"I am having doubts." McCoy said.

"Since he is my counterpart then he would appreciate your attempts," Jim said. "For what is it worth,you are the best doctor in _any_ universe. You would be my choice to be the doctor who rises me back from the grave."

"What if he never remembers?" McCoy asked. "There is a good chance he will become a different man."

"Kirk follows his heart, and he will remember," Jim assured McCoy. "You are afraid. So were we. Besides, what are the chances?"

"Sixty percent." McCoy said.

There was one instance like this where the crew of the _Enterprise_ came across a civilization that brought their dead back to life. Jim, to say the least, grew attracted to one of them, and then watched her die because of a opposing race that was pale skinned and had flat ears that were somewhat circular pressed against the side of the head. Jim watched her die, be resurrected, and act as though she never met him under her pretty name. That was one year before the _Enterprise_ had been decommissioned.

But since Khan's blood has regenerative properties . . . That won't happen!

Regenerative means repair.

They used a process that wasn't the kind of regenerative Khan had. They could restore bodies to their former appearance before death, make the heart start beating again, and make the brain start operating once more. The last neurons were no longer alone as life coursed through the body of the once empty vessel that would be holding a life once again. Jim's McCoy had argued against it because if this species continued this for a hundred more years this would not work on them anymore and thus they would die and also because it was unconventional not only using the machines to do the work. It was science and miracles brought together. A different kind of power was used with the science being part of these machines. The society that made this possible? This society was known as Kol'hal on the planet Orphany. The society had named it Orphany as it was a orphan. A orphaned planet.

"And I am rest assured you can find the right medical emergency excuse to bring him back," Jim said. McCoy frowned then started to say something. "End communication."

The screen turned black.


	14. Medical excuse

_What a shame_ , Jeremy Brooke thought gazing upon the body of Kirk, _life and energy and he dies saving the ship_.

Jeremy had recently gotten off the communications with a relative of young Kirk three hours ago.

Jim Hook Kirk.

It should be: _James_ Hook Kirk.

Who would have named their son after Captain Hook?

Lunatics.

Jeremy walked back over to the desk then sat down into his chair humming a song.

"Lying in the snow, like a horses sled, in a song where the lyrics are butchered," Brooke sang, with one leg over another looking about the Christmas decorated morgue.

It had been months since Christmas came around the corner.

Truth to be told, Brooke kept the decorations up because it brought life into the large morgue where dead bodies were on the tables covered by a white sheet. The room of death. Full of it. Empty. Lacking life. Talking to the dead was a habit that grew on Brooke. He didn't really have a bright life outside of these walls. He found himself happy to be in solitude. He enjoyed being in this place rather than in a open park or out and about. He was going to transfer to a medical oriented vessel next month. He had to step out of his turtle shell. It would take four hours to get rid of the decorations. Sometimes the dead bodies of civilians would come through for autopsy to determine the cause of death.

Kirks?

They had yet to locate a living relative to claim his body.

"Poor kid," Jeremy said. "No living relative claiming your body. How that is sad . . . ." He looked over to the body on the table from his chair. "You don't have any idea about sadness. . . well of course you do but this is under a different level. It's like your entire life was snatched away."

Jeremy whistled, leaning back.

"Why you snatched it away," Jeremy retorted to no one in particular. "You took it away from yourself."

The doors opened for McCoy into the morgue.

"Hello," McCoy said. "I am Leonard McCoy, Kirk's doctor, there is a medical emergency and I need his body."

"For what?" Jeremy asked.

"Body skin transplant," McCoy said. "He is the most compatible match for a recipient who burned 99% of his skin due to a shuttle crash last year."

Jeremy stood up then picked up the Padd from the table.

"Oh my," Jeremy sad, quite stunned. "Care to sign this?" He held the Padd. "If you are going to use this body for a medical emergency. . ."

McCoy took out his own pen and Padd then jotted down on the log.

Kirk's body was transferred to another table different from the simple gray and depressing gray table by two assistants McCoy brought with him.

* * *

McCoy, once outside of the morgue, had a sigh of relief.

This was CRAZY.

If McCoy wasn't so sure about this working in the long run he would be wondering he had gone mad due to the grief he went through after the loss of Kirk. Kirk was his friend. A friend he had gotten to know in Star Fleet academy. The Kobayashi Maru was just one of many cheated tests Kirk had done. Kirk had cheated on the tests by manipulating beautiful hot-ass chicks using his 'looks'. In fact McCoy was aware that Kirk had cheated through _several_ tests! Too many to count.

"You owe me, Jim," McCoy said. "For this mess."

If Kirk were alive, he would have replied "Of all the messes I have been in." with a laugh.

Now, he had to get one of Khan's frozen people to get a blood transfusion with Kirk.

Oh dear.

He had to figure-oh wait! Perhaps . . . It can work. The lie 'Star Fleet Medical emergency, classified, need one of Khan's people' could work.

The hope of Kirk coming back to life was enough to attempt this.

"Doctor McCoy?" Came one of the assistance.

McCoy realized that he had stopped in his tracks thinking.

"Coming!" McCoy said, catching up.

Kirk owed McCoy after this, that he knew.

Big time.


	15. Reunited togeter

**. . . Two days later . .**

"Urgent message from Doctor McCoy." Nyota said.

"On screen." Young Spock said.

"Hello,Mr Spock." McCoy said.

"Hello, McCoy," Young Spock said. "May I inquire what the urgent matter is?"

McCoy nodded.

"He's back." McCoy said.

Young Spock raised up an eyebrow,

"Who is back?" Young Spock asked.

"He's currently in a coma but I am assured he'll be quite fine in a week or two," McCoy said. "Blood transfusion has taken its toll."

* * *

 **. . . One hour, thirty minutes, and two seconds later in Spock time. . .**

Nyota visited Jim's small but cramped and very cozy quarters.

"Hello."

"Hello," Jim said. "Who are you?"

"I haven't been introduced to you, yet," Nyota said. "I am Lieutenant Nyota Uhura."

Jim gasped.

"That Nyota?" Jim asked.

Nyota sat down into a chair.

"That Nyota." Nyota said.

Jim's wide eyes returned to their usual size.

"Wow . . . That is just stunning." Jim said.

Nyota raised a eyebrow.

"What is?" Nyota said.

"You and Spock together," Jim said. "I mean, I must be dreaming this or losing my mind thinking you two got a thing." Nyota lowered her eyebrow. "In my universe, you were just friends and he was a mentor. . . Tell me that it isn't obvious you two have a flare together and that I am over thinking this."

Nyota stared at Jim.

"You are not." Nyota said.

"Ah, damn it," Jim said. "I mean. . . You already had a boyfriend off the _Enterprise_ in my universe who was first officer on the _USS Talscia_."

"How can you tell?" Nyota asked

"The way he looks at you," Jim said. "The way he talks to you." If Nyota's skin was Caucasian then Jim would have noticed she was blushing. "The way you Vulcan kiss." Jim held out his two fingers merged together. "You think I don't notice." He lowered his hand. "But I do." He put his hands together." If this Spock is happy with you then I am happy for how this . . . absurd and crazy alternate universe . . . is turning out for the crew of the _Enterprise_."

"What about your Spock?" Nyota asked.

"My Spock?" Jim asked, with surprise on his face and in his voice as he put one hand on his chest.

Nyota nodded.

"Yes." Nyota said.

Jim lowered his hand down to the couch beside a Padd.

"He had a couple wives . . . One of which divorced him for another Vulcan named Stonn. Frankly my death snapped him out of his Pon farr." Jim realized what he had said. "I really shouldn't have told you that."

"His wife died on Vulcan." Nyota said, in a low voice.

Jim sighed, relieved.

"Do me a favor." Jim said

"What is it?" Nyota asked.

"Be there for your Spock," Jim said. "Always. In spirit or thoughts. You never know what the Vulcan can get himself into in the next two weeks."

Nyota smiled.

"I will," Nyota said. "I came here to ask a question."

"Yes?" Jim said.

"How close are you with your Spock?" Nyota asked.

"Since this is a different universe our counterparts are likely not going to share it." Jim said.

"Admiral." Nyota said.

"We are like brothers," Jim said. "Close. Very close. He has always been there for me. I have always been there for him. We were all there for each other."

"Ah. . . so there's something more about it." Nyota said.

"No," Jim lied. "I meant by Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, McCoy,me, Spock, and you. Don't try to distort what I say as that we were lovers. Never that."

"Well, it sounds like it." Nyota said.

"Is Spock happy with you?" Jim asked.

"Yes, but-" Nyota said.

"No butts, Miss Uhura," Jim said. "Has he influenced you in a positive way?"

"Yes, but-" Nyota started to say but Jim cut her off.

"Have you influenced him in a positive way?" Jim asked.

"Yes." Nyota said.

"And are you happy with him?" Jim asked.

"Yes." Nyota said.

"Then don't try to rush a friendship," Jim said. "It needs time. A lot of it. You can't rush a friendship just because Prime Spock and me share a brotherly relationship."

Nyota nodded.

"You are right," Nyota said. "Maybe one day . . . My Spock and my Kirk will be very close."

"It takes years to perfect," Jim said. "Just watch the _Enterprise_ and their encounters shape them. It is likely they will get that friendship we had but not right now."

Nyota smiled, standing up.

"Thank you," Nyota said. "You have been very helpful, Admiral."

* * *

 **. . . One day, eight hours, thirty minutes, and thirty seconds later (In Spock time, of course) . . .**

 **. . .New Vulcan. . .**

Years and years since Old Spock last saw his best friend.

On _Enterprise B_.

Old Spock was at a private landing location. Old Spock had given the coordinates and the landing requirements to the _Clasterdash_ while it was in flight to New Vulcan. Old Spock had recently married to a young Vulcan woman, had twins on the way, and he had already explained to P'aula that they would be having a new guest. A new guest who would be staying for a long and long time. Possibly who could babysit their children while they were out. Surely taking care of a little Vulcan was easy. It was only logical to use his best friend as a babysitter-turned-uncle.

McCoy would be laughing if he knew the old Vulcan was that sneaky.

Scotty would wish Jim luck.

Uhura would have been trying to suppress her laughter while wishing the best of luck to Jim.

Chekov and Sulu would be taking it casual and wish the same luck fighting back laughter as well.

It was only logical.

He could see the figure of the _Clasterdash_ in the sky coming down toward the landing coordinates. Each time it came closer and closer, Old Spock could experience what others would say as 'excitement'. Something he hadn't felt in decades. Jim did like vegetables so living among the Vulcans would be pretty easy for him. Old Spock recalled a conversation that he shared with Jim regarding baby Vulcans. Jim believed what Spock had to say about them even suggesting one day he might find it 'unique' to babysit one. Baby Vulcans were a lot like human babies except for one thing. Their emotions and the strength tied to these emotions. Their emotions were pretty powerful when it comes to their grip on ones person. A normal human would find it difficult to get out of the grip of a baby Vulcan. Period.

The _Clasterdash_ landed on the landing pad.

Dust became unsettled around the small starship.

Old Spock was a good distance away.

The bottom half lowered down.

A short figure came out.

"Spock?" Came a familiar but older voice.

At first Old Spock imagined Jim as a young man in his captain's uniform in their golden years.

"Jim!" Old Spock replied, with glee and excitement.

The tone that Jim had heard shortly after Spock had discovered he was alive and well after the fight on Vulcan. The look of happiness. To Jim, Spock hadn't aged a day. All Jim saw was his first officer (who also served as his science officer) waiting for him. The two went into a embrace that was well deserved and well earned, really. If Jim were paying closely attention enough he would have heard his Spock crying. It had been so long since he had seen a friend. The last friend from his universe still alive. His best friend.

His T'hy'la.

Young Spock and Nyota watched the two from afar in the shuttle bay.

"Puzzling," Young Spock said. "It seems my counterpart has lost his self control."

"Maybe he is just happy to see his best friend again," Nyota said. "Perhaps. . . He did it intentionally."

Young Spock was curious.

"Why?" Young Spock asked.

"One day you will understand," Nyota said. "And it will all fit together."

"Have you been talking to Admiral Kirk lately?" Young Spock asked.

Nyota smiled.

"He is a nice guy," Nyota said. "I do hope Kirk turns out to be the man I admire."

Nyota turned away then walked away as young Spock watched her leave.

"Odd but cryptic." Young Spock said.

Young Spock turned his head in the direction of the embracing two where he saw his other self hold up the Vulcan gesture of 'Live long and prosper' so young Spock reciprocated. Then Old Spock lowered his hand down. Young Spock lowered his hand then pressed a button on the side which made the platform go back up and the door slowly started to close.

"I missed you, old friend." Spock said, as their hug broke.

Jim had his hands on the side of Spock's shoulders.

"So did I, Spock," Jim said. "Now, what about the living arrangements?"

"I am afraid you are going to be a uncle in a three days." Spock said.

Jim did not seem to be phased.

"I am going to be the best uncle-how many?" Jim asked, letting go of Spock's shoulders.

"Two." Spock said, holding up his two fingers up.

The _Clasterdash_ went up into the air leaving the two without leaving dust.

"I am going to be the best uncle they ever had!" Jim said. "Bet their friends are going to be jealous they have a legendary and _old_ uncle. That makes for a lot of stories, you know."

Spock nodded.

"Indeed," Spock said. "Jim. . . I have never told you this but I view you as my T'hy'la."

"What does that mean?" Jim asked.

"Friend, brother, and lover." Spock said.

A cocky grin grew on Jim's face.

"I _knew_ you had it in you!" Jim said. "Now, I want you hear it from you."

"You haven't said it." Spock said.

That cocky grin was replaced by a defiant frown.

"Yes, I _did_ ," Jim said. "Thirty years ago."

"Actually twenty-nine years, four months, two weeks, three days, four hours, six minutes, and thirty-seconds." Spock corrected.

"Spock, how do you do it?" Jim asked. "Remember it so clearly."

"There was a clock and it was in the summer time," Spock said. "You ignored the clock for some time."

Jim laughed.

"They were advanced for their problems," Jim said. "Now," Jim folded his arms. "I want to hear it from _you_ , Spock."

Spock had gone through this scenario multiple times for years. How to tell Jim that he had feelings for him. And each time he was going to tell, it did not seem right, not just yet. Not the time so to speak. Now, here he was, old and coming to the peak of his old age. Jim wasn't getting any younger. Spock observed the man while checking off a list in his head, mentally, on what seemed to be a bucket list of some sorts.

At the bottom was ' _admit_ '.

Right below ' _repopulate New Vulcan and aid in the restoration of the Vulcan race_ '.

Spock crossed off the small box beside ' _admit_ '.

"I love you too, Jim." Spock replied.


	16. The epilogue

Jim noticed on Spock's chest attached to a string around his neck held onto a holo-emitter.

"Why do you have a holo-emitter around your neck?" Jim asked, as he ran his finger around the simple object.

"Congratulating me for becoming a Ambassador." Spock replied.

Jim had a 'oh, that message' then it turned into a look of realization.

"And you have worn it every-where you've gone for the past ninety-five _years_?" Jim said.

"Why yes, I have." Spock said.

"Why . . . Why that is very heart-warming, Spock," Jim said. "You took me wherever you went."

"But now, you are here, in the flesh." Spock said.

Jim smiled.

"Spock, you sound very romantic when you say that." Jim said.

They were in bed together under the sheets covering their privates.

"And very true." Spock said.

"Well," Jim said. "I am here now, and we have each other."

Spock had a smile.

"Yes, that we do," Spock said. "Are you ready?"

Jim nodded.

"I am ready," Jim said. "First time's the start."

Spock's fingers found their way to the Psi points on Jim's face and the human put his hand on the side of the Vulcan's face. It had taken years for them to get to this level (and admitting their love) had taken a long time. Outrageously, it had. Spock muttered the now famous phrase, "My mind to your thought, my thoughts to your thoughts. . . .My katra to your katra, never parted, always touching and touched." Jim could see a distant memory. Back when they were younger aboard the _Enterprise_. He was grieving about a woman. A android woman. A woman named Rayne. That was the missing memory with the encounter with Flint. Spock had eased Jim's suffering. Jim found it in his heart to forgive Spock.

They were alone, quite finally, after going to a resort on New Vulcan.

Two days until the twins arrived.

Jim could feel a sensation that he, in all his years, could encounter.

It was mind soothing.

Jim felt like he was in a gorgeous warm swimming pool.

For that moment both of the men's katras completed each other. They made quite the awesome person when put together. They complimented each other filling in holes in one another. Jim could feel utter completeness. Content. Happiness. Joy. Satisfaction. Years and years of being the womanizer Jim had _finally_ found his other half. A other half that was in a man not a woman. If his father were still around then he would be happy for his son for finally finding the one of his dreams. For finally getting the words out of the one he cared about in the entire world. It brought a smile to Jim's face.

He saw the memory where Spock believed that his captain was dead for the first time.

It was deep sorrow, sadness, regret, and heavy guilt.

Then the memory displayed showing Spock learning Jim's survival.

Affection, happiness, utter joy, glee, excitement, and so much emotion that one man would need to visit the restroom or do something to express that (or in the way Spock expressed it, that form of expressing was enough for Spock).

Jim saw memories of events that he hadn't been aware of.

The Romulan who fell for Spock (and otherwise could not be with him).

The young woman who fell for Spock.

Coming across a android on the side of the Federation named Data.

Attempting to unify the Romulans and Vulcans.

Teaching the android how to apply the nerve pinch.

Staying on Romulus to pursue his mission.

Returning to Vulcan a decade later.

Meeting a blind human responsible for the creation of his spaceship. Geordi La Forge. Scotty woulda' liked the fellow. Geordi seemed like a nice guy.

The news of Jim presumably dying on the _Enterprise B_ brought deep sorrow and regrets to Spock.

His hopes were uplifted decades later by Captain Picard.

They were both seeing each others memories, ones both had not been aware of.

Jim saw the memory of Spock gazing up the sky watching Vulcan crack in half slow be consumed by the matter dropped inside. Lives, so many lives, were lost that day. It was different to how the Vulcans on the _Intrepid_ had perished since their life sources were drained fairly quickly to the point they didn't have the time to know what was going on. They could only be fascinated by the space alien upon the death as they realized what it was doing. The _Enterprise_ crew had much more time then the Vulcans had. It was the most mind and soul elevating experience that Jim ever had. Nothing can top that.

Nothing. Ever. Not in a million years.

As he cozied up with Spock, who's chest was radiating heat with that holo-emitter laid on it . . . Jim was reminded just how lucky he was to be given a fine loyal partner.

His T'hy'la, his one and always.

 **The End.**


End file.
